towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Legends of the Past IV: Downfall
Teil 4: Downfall center|550px Prolog Die hälfte aller lebenden und toten Krieger stürzte ins Meer. Die Insel in der Luft kippte sich langsam zu Seite und sank herunter. Brutaka wurde schon vorher durch die Kraft Nuvas mit seinen Freunden Brolak und Axoma wie mit einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern und vergessenen Kriegern ins Wasser „fallen gelassen“. Er hatte sich auf eines der immer noch im Wasser treibenden Axalaras gesetzt und zog seine Freunde einen nach dem anderen auf das Fahrzeug. Er startete den Motor, doch das Axalara T9 konnte nicht starten, da Wasser in den Motor gelaufen war. Doch Brolak hatte eine Idee: Er entnahm seinen Cordak-Blastern die Munition, hielt sie ins Wasser und ließ sie laufen. Der Effekt war, das sie nun langsam mit dem schief liegenden Flieger auf die Insel zusteuerten, und dorthin fuhren. An der Insel angekommen, sahen sie einen mächtigen Kampf: Ordensmitglieder, Toa und Matoraner bekämpften Dunkle Jäger. Axoma, Brolak und Brutaka stürzten sich in den Kampf. *** Yazoo lag auf einem Felsvorsprung, der eben gerade noch eine Wand von Nuvas Festung gewesen war. Die Insel kippte immer mehr zur Seite. Nun gab es hier oben keine Kämpfe mehr, denn alle kämpften um ihr überleben und die vergessenen Krieger waren zu dumm um ihre Existenz zu retten, deshalb fielen sie ins Wasser. Kantasiom fragte Yazoo, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Yazoo dachte kurz nach. Was war mit dem hohlen Berg? Wenn die Insel sich umdrehen würde, wie es zurzeit aussah, müssten sie auf die andere Seite. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht bis ans Ende der Insel zu rennen, war die, in den hohlen Berg zu klettern. Yazoo erklärte Kantasiom den Plan. Dieser war einverstanden und rief seine letzten sieben Krieger zusammen. Zusammen liefen sie, oder kletterten vielmehr, die Fläche hinauf. Am hohle Berg angekommen, wurden sie von vergessenen Kriegern erwartet, die allesamt mit Jetpacks ausgerüstet waren. Kantasiom warf seinen Dolch und beschädigte das Jetpack von einem der vier Angreifer, wodurch dieses zu brennen begann und schließlich explodierte. Für den toten Soldaten gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Er stürzte in die Wellen. Zwei weiter wurden von Kantasiom und Yazoo erledigt. Der letzte jedoch hatte eine Überraschung parat: Er deaktivierte sein Jetpack und sprang auf Kantasiom zu, welchen von den Füßen gerissen wurde und mit dem lebenden toten ins Verderben stürzte. Yazoo und die anderen sieben konnten in den hohlen Berg entkommen. *** Das „Gefängnis“, in das Mirinia Nuva eingesperrt hatte, „zerbrach“ förmlich bei den ganzen Erschütterungen. Nuva konnte sich gerade noch so an seinem Torbogen des Eingangs halten. Doch Mirinia nahm keine Rücksicht, sondern sprang auf seine Finger. Durch den Schock, den tote kennen keinen Schmerz, ließ Nuva los und fiel ins Meer. Mirinia musste jetzt nur noch sehen, wie sie von hier entkommen sollte, denn sonst wäre das ihr tot. Sie krakselte den Gang hoch, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit... Fall einer Insel Die Toa Mangai, außer Nidhiki und Tuyet, liefen über den Steg von Ga-Ksass. Lhikan hatte die kleine Matoranerin Dephiza auf dem Rücken, während die anderen ihm nur hinterherliefen. Doch der riesige Fisch gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen: Er sprang aus dem Wasser, schnappte sich einen Toa des Eises und schlitterte wieder unter die Oberfläche, womit er noch einen Toa des Magnetismus ins Wasser zerrte und einen weiteren Toa des Eises unter sich zerquetschte. „Was ist das für´n Vieh?“ schrie Naho, „Es hat drei Toa auf einmal getötet!“ „Keine Zeit zum reden!“ rief Lhikan zur Antwort, „Wir müssen schleunigst hier weg!“ Nun kamen alle übrigen acht Toa an den Rand von Po-Ksass. Selbst bis hier hin kämpften schon Dunkle Jäger gegen Toa, Matoraner und Ordensmitglieder. Nun nahmen auch die Toa Mangai an der Schlacht teil - Alle außer Lhikan. Dieser rannte zur Mitte der Insel, wo der Hauptsitz der Toa Virkon war. Dort legte er Dephiza ab. „Bis hier hin werden die Kämpfe eh nicht reichen!“ sagte er zu sich selbst. *** Die Insel in der Luft, die nun eher zu einer Insel des Todes geworden ist, flog immer noch dem Meer entgegen. Unzählige Krieger hatten ihr Leben verloren. Um dieses leben fürchtete auch Yazoo, der sich mit all seiner Kraft an den Felsen klammerte. Manche Krieger hatten sich bei diesem „Fall“ nicht halten können und wurden von dem Wind von der Insel weggezogen. Die Insel stand nun senkrecht. Sie dreht sich immer weiter. Yazoo merkte schon, das die Insel falsch herum im Meer auftreffen würde. Mehr und mehr Brocken lösten sich. Dann passierte es: Die Insel kippte wieder zur Seite, und schlug mit einem gewaltigen krachen und platschen im Meer auf. Durch das Loch, durch das Yazoo in den „Berg“ gekommen war, sprudelte nun Wasser. Außerdem hatte die Insel viel Wasser verdrängt, was weitere Probleme auslöste. Riesige Flutwellen stoben zu allen Seiten der Insel weg, und Wasser überspülte die alten Wurzeln, die immer noch aus ihr heraushingen. Die Grube, in der nun Yazoo schwamm, war wohlmöglich der Grund, weshalb die Insel nicht sank. Denn diese Grube lief nun bis zum Rand voll. Yazoo und seine Leute hatten nicht mal die Gelegenheit, Luft zu hohlen. Es waren gerade mal fünf Minuten vergangen, seit Tilira diese Maske zerstört hatte. *** Es gab nun heftige Auswirkungen auf Ksass Nui. Eine riesige Welle flutete die komplette Insel. Der Aufschlag von „Alpha 7“ war so heftig, dass dies passierte. Tausende und abertausende wurden ins Meer gespült und ertranken. Selbst Lhikan konnte sich nicht mehr retten und er wurde mit Dephiza ins Meer gespült. Mirinia hatte es überlebt. Sie war jetzt allerdings in einer Unterirdischen Höhle gefangen, unter ihr der endlose Ozean Aqua Magnas. Hier lagen auch noch ein paar zum Teil sogar noch lebende Krieger herum. Es war stockdunkel, aber mit ihrer Sonnenkraft erschuf sie eine winzige künstliche Sonne, die für Licht und wärme sorgte. Lebende Krieger zog sie nun an Land, die toten warf sie ins Wasser. Das war er beginn von Mirinias Exil... Tilira kam klatschnass aus dem See, der ja nun über ihr war. Seltsamerweise kam nichts von der Flüssigkeit herunter. Ihre Rüstung hatte sich komplett verändert, denn sie trüg weder Waffen noch irgendeine Ausrüstung. Ihre Rüstung war nun eine, die sich der Gegend anpasste. Sie nahm die drei Teile der merkwürdigen Maske und steckte sie in ihren Rüstungs-Rucksack. Plötzlich verwandelte sich ihre Rüstung. Sie war nun schwarz-weiß, und hatte einen Bohrer als Hand... Rettet die Überlebenden! Axoma und Makatark wurden von dieser Flutwelle weggerissen, als die gerade gegen den dunklen Jäger Nuvaschatten kämpften. Sie konnten sich nicht auf irgendein Fahrzeug retten, da sie so sehr in den Kampf vertieft waren. Nur Axoma konnte ab und zu einen Blick auf die Insel werfen, was er allerdings durch einen Schlag von dem Jäger bezahlen musste. Nun kamen die Wassermassen auf ihn zu, und er konnte nicht ausweichen. Sofort stand er nicht mehr auf den Füßen, sondern wurde über den Boden der schon halb brennenden Insel Ksass Nui gerissen. Die Welle zog ihn mit sich, und ergriff alles, was ihr im Weg stand. Die Häuser der Matoraner, und sogar den Hauptsitz der Toa. Dieser wurde von dem Wasser ergriffen und krachte ein. Sehr viele Toa des Ordens und andere Unterstützer mussten daher mit dem Leben bezahlen. Die ganze Insel war geflutet, und es starben Massen von Kriegern. Makatark, Axoma und Nuvaschatten hielten trotz ihrer Feindschaft zusammen und schlugen ihre Waffen in den Fels. Nun wurden sie nicht durch den Strom mitgenommen. *** Der Daxocopter flog in Begleitung von 41 anderen in Richtung Ksass Nui. Man hatte einen Notruf von dem „Verräter“ Brutaka bekommen, und nun flog die Verstärkung zur Insel. In dem Haupt-Daxocopter saßen Tobduk, Helryx und die Matoraner des Office 950. 12 Flugfahrzeuge war nur mit den Piloten besetzt, um verletzte aufzunehmen. Als sie zu der Stelle der Insel ankamen, war diese bereits vollkommen verwüstet und einen ihnen unbekannte Insel lag im Wasser. „Wir müssen zu der gefluteten Insel!“ rief Helryx unter dem Lärm der Rotoren Tobduk zu. „Und das Hydro-Team muss Unterwasser nach überlebenden suchen, und die bringen wir dann auf die neue Insel da!“ rief Tobduk ihr zur Antwort. Helryx sprach nun über das Funkgerät des Daxocopters die anderen an, und sie flogen dicht zur Oberfläche der Insel, die nun langsam anfing zu sinken. Tobduk sah Axoma, Makatark und einen anderen. Ohne Worte dirigierte er dem Piloten des Gerätes zu, näher heran zu fliegen. Tobduk griff die drei bei den Armen und zog sie hinein. *** Nach vier Stunden Arbeit fehlten nur noch zwei Daxocopter der 42. In dem einen stand Hydraxon, der mit Maxilos-Robotern Überlebende hineinzog. Es war jetzt egal ob es sich um Toa, Matoraner, Ordensmitglieder oder Dunkle Jäger handelte. In dem zweiten stand eine rote Toa, die Lariska vor sich hinlegte. „Das wären alle!“ rief sie Hydraxon zu. Er nickte, und die beiden flogen los. Doch urplötzlich fielen die Motoren von dem Daxocopter aus, in dem die Toa stand. Die Maschinen befanden sich schon hoch in der Luft. Hydraxon konnte nichts gegen den Tod von ihr tun. Sie und das Fluggerät knallten auf die Wasseroberfläche und versanken. Wäre sie nicht durch den Aufschlag gestorben, dann sicherlich später ertrunken. Hydraxon weinte unter seiner Kanohi. Sie war seine Freundin gewesen. *** Auf der Umgedrehten Insel, die unter dem Namen Alpha 7 bekannt war lagen nun verwundete. Tobduk hatte nun eine Liste erstellt, wo die Überlebenden draufstanden. So viele waren in diesem Kampf gestorben. Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei, das wusste er. Alle gerettet? Es waren nun drei Monate vergangen, seit dem die Insel in der Luft im Wasser schwamm. Eine schwarze Gestalt schwamm im Meer auf die Insel zu. Lhikan zog seine Schwerter und zielte damit auf den kommenden Toa. „Hey, Lhikan. Steck deine Waffe ein! Ich bin´s doch nur, Toa Yazoo.“ sagte die Person. „Toa Yazoo gibt es nicht mehr. Nur noch ,Yazoo, den Verräter‘. „Müssen wir darüber jetzt debattieren?“ „Nein.“ „Gut...dann gehen wir jetzt zum Versammlungspunkt?“ „Ja.“ „Nicht so gesprächig, oder?“ „Nein.“ Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie beim Versammlungspunkt an. Dieser bestand aus einem Gebäude, dass schnell aufgebaut worden war, und darum ein paar Zelte. Hier warteten dunkle Jäger, Ordensmitglieder und Matoraner, in eine neue Heimat aufgenommen zu werden. Lhikan ging an den dreckigen Zelten mit ihren hustenden Bewohnern vorbei. Sein Ziel war das Haus. Yazoo verabschiedete sich unterdessen von ihm und ging in ein leeres Zelt. Nun trat Lhikan durch die Eingangstür, und sah dort die Toa Virkon und ein paar andere heftig debattieren. „Ahem...“ sagte Lhikan. „Ja, Toa Lhikan?“ sagte Virko. „Dürfte ich kurz stören?“ „Ja, aber bitte halte dich kurz. WIr haben zu tun.“ „Wie wäre es denn, wenn ihr euch hierhin umsiedelt? Ksass Nui ist überschwemmt, und zerbröselt gerade.“ „Wir denken drüber nach, Lhikan. Kümmere dich jetzt aber bitte um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, und geh.“ Ein wenig wütend darüber, dass er so behandelt wurde, verließ er das Gebäude. *** Er befand sich unter Wasser. Seinen Sturz hatte er nicht verhindern können. Nuva schwamm, die Lungen, die nicht atmeten, voller Wasser, unter der Insel. Er hatte seinen Stab des Todes fallen gelassen. „Ich Idiot.“ dachte er. Sein mächtiger Stab sank jetzt wohl auf den Meeresgrund. Trotzdem bewegte er seine Arme und schwamm nun langsam, da er voll Wasser und somit schwer war, an die Oberfläche. Seine Finger umschlossen den Rand der Insel und er zog sich hoch. Wie ein Nasser Sack ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen, und drückte auf seinen Bauch, damit er das Wasser loswurde. Epilog Der Plan von Toa Lhikan wurde unglaublicherweise durchgesetzt. Es wurde eine Kolonie auf der Insel gegründet, in der sich die meisten Opfer des Kampfes hin geflüchtet hatten. Die Toa Mangai wurden zurüch in das Matoraner-Universum geschickt, da dort die Bedrohung durch Teridax im vollen Gange war. Und Mata Nui musste erweckt werden, weshalb die einzigen Lebewesen außerhalb des Universums die Bewohner der neuen Insel waren. Nu wurden auch Räumungsarbeiten eingeleitet, um einigen Schutt und tote Krieger wegzuräumen. Und Nuva musste es jetzt tun. Ein wenig mühselig stand er auf, klopfte von seiner Rüstung den Dreck ab und schlurfte in Richtung Koloniestadt. Als seine Rache musste er nun diese Insel auslöschen, solange sie noch keine gute Überwachung hatte. Doch sein Plan wurde vereitelt: Ein Bohrer brach sich durch den Boden, und eine schwarz-weiße, stark zerkratze Tilira stand vor ihm. Nuva hatte keine Waffen. Tilira nur den Bohrer. Seltsam war aber, dass sich dieser Bohrer plötzlich verformte und zu einer Hand wurde. Nun standen sie beide ohne Waffen da. Doch sie hatten ja Kräfte. „Da bist du ja. Schade, ich dachte, du wärest tot.“ sagte Nuva hämisch. Tilira erwiderte nichts, sonder sprang gleich auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Hals...